


How?

by oh_johnny



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_johnny/pseuds/oh_johnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a story that John was not invited to Paul and Linda's wedding. John's p.o.v.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of an old fic from the lj johnheartpaul comm.

_Without me. The fucker got married without me. Didn’t even bother to call and let me know. Like I wouldn’t be happy for him, wouldn’t stand up with him. Like I’m not closer to him than his brother will ever be._

“What do you think it would be like?”

“What”

“Kissing a man.”

“Don’t know John. Don’t expect I’ll ever know.”

“Never?”

“No. Why?”

“Well…”

_Yeah, so times have been tough. Okay. But that’s business, or so he keeps saying. Nothing personal. If it’s not personal why wouldn’t he tell me?_

“Can I…?”

“Yeah.”

“Like that?”

“Mmm. Yes. That’s…oh that’s very good.”

“What about…?”

“Jesus, Paul!”

“Ah! Right. I’ll remember that one.”

_So okay he and Yoko are having problems. And Yoko and Linda. And Linda and me. But he and I…we’ve always been good. Haven’t we? How did we get this far apart that I wouldn’t even know?_

“Now?”

“God, yes.”

“You’re sure?”

“Jesus, Paul, just do it!”

“Oh! Oh. John…oh my…god…”

“Paul! Paul, please…please Paul…yes…oh yes…oh fuck…”

_Maybe it’s my fault. But I couldn’t help it, could I? I fell in love. That’s all. So simple. And I couldn’t love them both. How could I? He fell in love, too. It wasn’t just me. It was never just me._

“Tea.”

“Mmrph.”

“C’mon, sleepyhead. Tea.”

“Hey! Your feet are cold!”

“Well, you need to get some carpets in here.”

“You need to wear slippers.”

“Not going to happen. Just budge over a little, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Come on, under the covers. We’ll get you warm again somehow.”

“Let’s start with tea, and we’ll see how it goes.”

_He’s the one who said it first. He’s the one who said we were over. Not me. Never me. I mean, I knew, of course I knew, but he’s the one who said it. So where does he get off getting all huffy as if his feelings have been hurt, as if he’d been abandoned? He abandoned me, that’s the truth of it. Going to visit Cyn like that. Who goes off to see the ex? Just rubbing my nose in it, that’s all that was._

“When’s the wife due home?”

“Don’t know. Don’t care.”

“John! It’d be a fine how d’you do if she walked in on us like this.”

“Not to worry. We’ll tell her we’re writing. She’ll buy that. She always has before.”

“She’s never seen you with my dick in your mouth before.”

“True enough. Here, we’ll switch, just to ease your mind.”

“Ah, so thoughtful.”

“That’s me. Now c’mon, do me the way you do do me.”

“Poetry. Sheer bloody poetry.”

See? We _are_ writing.”

“Git.”

_And all that stuff he said. How Yoko shouldn’t be in the studio. How she wasn’t musical. How her voice sounds like screeching. How she’s ugly. Spite, really. That’s all it is. He can’t face that I’ve moved on, left schoolboy crushes behind. Time for a grown-up relationship._

“You know, I like this.”

“What?”

“This. Sitting here with you. Just…being together. Just us. We don’t seem to do it that much any more.”

“Mm. C’mere.”

_But, really…_

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Always?”

“Always.”

_How could he?_


End file.
